Problem: Bill buys a stock that decreases by $20\%$ on the first day, and then  on the second day the stock increases by $30\%$ of its value at the end of the first day. What was the overall percent increase in Bill's stock over the two days?
Let the original value of the stock be $x$. At the end of the first day, the stock has fallen to $.8x$. On the second day, the stock rises to $1.3(.8x)=1.04x$. Thus, the stock has increased $\boxed{4}$ percent from its original price over the two days.